


A Good Meal

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar Drabbles [19]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Neal wants to know how serious Clinton is about their relationship.Written for the prompt cook at the Whitecollar100 at Live Journal.





	

Neal carefully followed his mother's recipe for her _ultimate date night dish_. He knew that everyone at the office would think that the meal would be the finest French dishes with expensive wine.

They would all be wrong.

His mother taught him that anyone could love you when you're serving them an expensive dish. The trick was to find someone that still loved you when you served them Beans N' Weenies.

He checked the time and realized he had just enough time to shower and change before Clinton arrived. He wondered if he would want to stick around for seconds.


End file.
